Inkscrewed
by Luckless-Havisham
Summary: This is what happenes when you put me and my friend into Inkheart. However, somethings are exagerated. Duh!
1. Chapter 1

This will be finished once _Inkdeath_ comes out. Sorry for the inconvenience. ( Oh, and i don't own Inkheart. don't Sue me!!

* * *

"No!" _Thunk! _Meggie chucked her notebook for about the 50th time. It hit a tree with now familiar _thunk_. Meggie got up, picked up the notebook, and started writing…again! She had been trying and failing for the past hour to write something. Not just an ordinary something, but a very important something. Meggie was trying desperately to write words that would bring back Dustfinger. The tragic scene still played in Meggie's head, over and over again. Basta plunging his knife into Farid's back; Dustfinger asking Meggie if she wanted him back; Roxane and Meggie coming to see Dustfinger giving himself up to the White Women; Dustfinger falling to the ground, dead. Meggie wiped the tears that were forming around her eyes yet again away. She had to write the passage that would bring him back. If she didn't, Orpheus would, and then he would claim Dustfinger owed him his life. Meggie couldn't, wouldn't allow this. Dustfinger was too good for that. And with Fenoglio in a depression, she was the only one who could do it.

She took a deep breath, calming herself. Then she wrote, _Dustfinger was dead. As dead as dead could be. And yet he..._No that wouldn't work. She was using the word dead too much. She heard a branch break nearby. Probably Mo, coming to fetch her. Meggie loved her father, but right now she didn't feel like dealing with him. She started writing yet again. _Dustfinger was dead. He had given his life to save the boy, and now he was in the White Women's care. And yet he- _"NO NO NO!"

Meggie chucked her notebook yet again. This time, she didn't hear the familiar noise of the book hitting the trunk of a tree. But Meggie didn't care. She burst into tears. Why was it so hard, to form sentences into a picture. She could read stories beautifully, but she couldn't write them.

"It's not as easy as it looks, is it?" Meggie jumped. She was surprised, not just because she had thought she was alone, but also because the voice was one Meggie did not recognize. It was a girl's voice, and it had an accent to it not found in the Inkworld. It sounded like how some American tourists Meggie had seen by the ocean sounded; confident, with a slight southern twang to it.

Meggie turned to see who the new comer was. She gasped. The girl standing behind her was the strangest girl Meggie had ever seen. She was tall, thin and looked about 16. She was smiling a very crooked smile, but it seemed both friendly and like a smirk at the same time. Her skin was tan, like she had spent a little too much time at the pool. But it was her hair and eyes that scared Meggie the most, simply for the fact both were extremely similar to Capricorn's.

Her hair was chin length, and sort of spiky, falling over her ears. It was so fair, it looked white, just like Capricorn. Then there were her eyes. They were wide, framed by thick black lashes with a slight green tinge. But it was the color that was queer. It looked as though someone had taken a tiny drop of light blue paint, dropped it in a bucket of water, and used that to color in the girls eyes. The blue was there, just very washed out. The black of her eyes, too, seemed very faint.

It was obvious to Meggie that the girl wasn't from the Inkworld, simply because of the way she dressed. She was wearing a gray T-shirt, green plaid sweats that read _Alpha, Kappa, Love_ on the sides, and some ratty old sneakers. Over her shoulders was slung an army green messenger bag with a firebird on the front. Meggie could also see that the girl's fingernails were painted white, just like her hair.

Meggie studied the girl for a few moments more. The girl didn't seem to object, which struck Meggie as odd. Most people would get annoyed if the were being studied. In her hands, to Meggie's horror, was the notebook Meggie had chucked. The girl just stood there watching Meggie. _She's observing me!, _Meggie realized, a jolt of nervousness flashing through her stomach.

Finally, Meggie found her voice. "Who…who are you?" she managed to spit out. The girls smiled widened. Now it was a smirk, no doubt about that.

"What kind of a question is that?!" she asked. Meggie blinked.

"What?" she asked.

The girl shook her head. "That's always the first thing everyone asks. Who are you? They never seem to think it's a rather ridiculous question. There are far more important questions people could ask, and yet they never do until it's to late!" As she said this, the girl took out a black lighter with a red paw print on it.

"More important questions? What do you mean?" Meggie asked. The girl lit the lighter.

"There you go, with another stupid question," she said. "My gawd, I thought you was supposed to be smart Meggie Folchart."

Meggie gasped. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"And another stupid question. Keep going. You're on a role." The girl laughed slightly. It wasn't a kind laugh. "Look, because I'm in a slightly less evil mood, I'm going to help you. What am I holding in my right hand?"

"A lighter."

"Very good. Now what am I holding in my left hand?"

"My note-" Meggie suddenly realized what the girl was doing. "Don't!" she yelled. Too late. The girl held the lighter a few centimeters away from the bottom of the notebook, the flames just barely licking the notebook.

"Don't! Please!" begged Meggie. The girl just smirked.

"Not until you ask a _smart _question," she said. The fire began to chew the notebook. Meggie thought furiously. Then it came to her.

"Will you please hand me back my notebook?" she asked. Why didn't she ask that in the first place? The girl smiled once again, almost in relief it looked like. She shut the lighter and blew out the flames on the notebook to _Meggie's _relief.

"Finally," the girl said. "When I steal stuff, why do people ask me who I am first instead of if I will give them their stuff back? It always strikes me as odd. So I've taken to burning their stuff until they think to ask it," she explained. "I mean, if you don't ask for it back, it's technically mine." She tossed Meggie back the notebook. The very corner was singed, but nothing worse.

"You can get in a lot of trouble for that," Meggie said. The girl laughed again, this time friendly sounding.

"You're tellin' me," she said. "I've still got the bruises from where L kicked me. The man loves his cake. But, as someone, I'm not sure who, once said, 'Let's rid the world of idiots, shall we?' And I personally agree with it."

Meggie stared at the girl a few minutes more. Who was this L she mentioned? But that was probably a stupid question. So she asked again, "Who are you?"

"I thought I made it clear I'm not answering that, at least not yet," the girl said. "Don't make me set _you _on fire. Try again."

Meggie thought a bit. Then, remembering what the girl had said earlier, asked, "What did you mean by, 'It's not as easy as it looks?"

The girl smiled. "Good question," she said. "What I meant was, writing. Its not as easy as it looks, is it?"

Meggie sighed. "No," she admitted. "In fact, it's the hardest thing in the world."

The girl made a clicking noise. "I beg to differ," she said. "Yes, writing is hard…for certain people. Writers are often scorned by morons who say it's so easy. But very few people can actually weave sentences together, form pictures in the readers mind, create entire worlds from just a few well written passages. It's true magic to be able to do that, a magic not all people posses. You, for instance."

Meggie was awed by the girl's voice. She must be a reader with a voice like that, a voice as rich as chocolate and as soft as a kittens fur. The way she spoke about writing made Meggie realize the art for what it truly was, a magic.

"Are you a reader?" she asked.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a yowl coming from the distance. The girl rested her face in her hand, and said, "Shit, she's been caught."

Meggie was just about to ask who had just been caught, when Mo, the Black Prince, and several other strolling player entered the clearing. Two of them were carrying a girl, just as queer as the first. She was a little shorter than the first girl, but she looked about the same age. Her skin was just as tan, and her looks just as frightening.

Her hair was several different colors all blended together: blonde, brown, gold, silver, black and red. Her eyes had catlike slits in them, and were gold and purple in color. She hissed at the men carrying her, revealing 2 rows of sharp fangs.

Mo ran to Meggie, pushing the first girl out of the way.

"Meggie, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," she replied. "What's going on?"

Mo turned to the 2nd girl, who the 1st girl was walking towards.

"We discovered her sneaking into one of the tents," he explained. "The Prince thinks she may be a spy for the Adderhead."

"I am not!" the 2nd girl shrieked. Just like the 1st girl, her voice had to belong to a reader, though it was a little different. For one thing, there was no accent. Also, while the first girl's voice had an edge to it, this girl's voice was smooth, sort of like a cat. _Like Basta, _Meggie thought with a shudder.

The 1st girl looked at the other girl a moment, coldness _and _friendliness in her glare. Then she started laughing, somewhat angrily.

"What's so funny?" the Black Prince demanded.

Ignoring him, the 1st girl jeered, "And you said _I _would be caught first. 'You're soooo freakin' clumsy, you'll get caught before I finish reading the last sentence!!' Well look whose caught first, Miss So Superior!"

"Shut up!" the other girl yelled.

"No you!"

"You first!"

With sudden quickness, the Prince clamped his hands over the two girls mouths, though this didn't stop the arguing. In fact, it made it a little worse. Though the words were in audible, it was obvious both girls were cussing out the Prince. Finally, when both girls shut up, the Prince released his grip on them. "Now, who are you and what are you doing here if you're not working for the Adderhead?" he asked the girl with the fangs. She opened her mouth to answer, but the white haired girl interrupted with a sudden unexpected burst of energy.

"She's Kyra, the werecat. Kyra means 'little dark one' in Celtic!" she exclaimed. The Black Prince turned to Kyra, a smirk on his face.

"Little dark one?" he said. Kyra gave the other girl a dirty look. Seeing this, the Black Prince asked, "So, Miss Dark One, would you mind telling us who you're friend is?"

Kyra said, annoyance clear in her voice, "That little ball of hyperactive A.D.D. fun is Echo, the witch." There were several gasps

"Hey! Why did you tell them I'm a witch?!" Echo said angrily to Kyra.

"Why did you tell them I'm a werecat?!" Kyra retorted.

"This is different!"

"How?"

"Did you forget? WITCHES GET BURNED IN THIS WORLD!!"

"Yeah, and so do people whose names mean 'little dark one'!"

"Enough," the Black Prince said quietly, but it was enough. The 2 girls shut up. To Kyra, he asked, "Now what were you doing in the tent?"

"She was looking for Gwin!" Echo exclaimed. It was apparent to Meggie she had a really big mouth.

"Echo, shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I will!" Saying that, Kyra kicked Echo, breaking free of her captors.

"Ow!" Echo shouted. She swung a punch, hitting Kyra in the gut. Soon the two were rolling on the ground fighting. Echo got Kyra into a headlock, but Kyra kicked her hard, sending Echo flying into a tree. She coughed, got up, then lunged at Kyra. Knowing what was coming, Kyra ducked. Echo tripped over her, landing flat on her face.

"This fight is waaaaaaay better than the ones L and Light had," Kyra said, pulling Echo up.

"Yeah, totally," Echo agreed, before once again tackling Kyra to the ground. They continued to fight like this for several more minutes, neither seeming to get the upperhand. Meggie couldn't help but grin. Watching these two was very entertaining.

The Black Prince waited for the 2 to stop arguing yet again. When each had the other in a headlock, he asked Echo, "And what were you doing? Finding some unlucky person to curse?" He looked at Meggie.

"I wanted to meet Meggie," she replied. Mo instinctively pulled Meggie closer to him.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked her.

"No," said Meggie, "but she burned my notebook a little."

"What?!"

Echo said loudly, "Oh sure, conveniently leave out the fact I taught you how to ask an intelligent question!"

Mo gave her a funny look, but realizing like Meggie had, that Kyra and Echo were from her and Mo's world, he asked, "How did you get here?"

At this, both Echo and Kyra smirked a very superior smirk.

"The same way you did," Echo said, her voice surprisingly quiet.

This response caught Mo off guard. He and Meggie exchanged a look. The Prince looked at him, confused.

"If you don't mind, could we interrogate these two by ourselves?" Mo asked him. Still confused, the Prince nodded. Mo grabbed Echo and Kyra's arms and pulled them into a clearing.

"All right you two," he said, releasing them. "Start explaining."

* * *

In case you don't know, I'm Echo.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" asked Echo, innocently. Sorta.

"You come out saying you're readers, you know my daughter, you threaten my daughter…" Mo started saying.

"Hey, Echo was the one who threatened her!" Kyra said defensively. Echo hit her…again. Meggie guessed they didn't get along very well.

"Hey, that's enough!" snapped Mo. "We'll start with who you are. Now don't say Echo and Kyra. There is no way in hell those are your real names." Echo actually laughed at this.

"What's so funny?!" Mo asked. He seemed angry. Echo spun a little, like a little girl pleased with something she had done.

"Oh, I just imagined your expression when I tell you my name. My real one that is."

"And what would that be?" Echo grinned that smirking grin.

"Megy," she said.

"What?" Meggie asked.

"No, that's my name," Echo said. "Megy. That's why I thought your reaction would be funny. And…it was!" She laughed a cackling laugh that gave Meggie chills.

"Megy?" Mo asked unbelievingly. "That's your name?"

"Yeah," Megy said. "Only I spell it differently. I spell it M-E-G-Y, not M-E-G-G-I-E. So I'd prefer you called me Echo, so we don't get confused."

"How do you know how I spell my name?" Meggie shrieked.

"You shriek a lot," was all Echo said. Meggie could tell by her tone that she wasn't going to answer. Mo, giving Echo an untrusting look, turned to Kyra. But before he could ask, she replied.

"My name is Taylo," she said. Mo and Meggie frowned. Echo started cackling again.

"Taylo?" repeated Mo. "Don't you mean Taylor?" Echo was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. Kyra looked like she wanted to strangle Mo.

"¡Pobrecita! ¡Pobre, pobre Taylo!" Echo choked out, speaking Spanish. If looks could kill, Echo would be dead by now. Visual poison was the only phrase that could be used to describe the look in Kyra's queer eyes at the moment. Pure loathing.

"Shut up, Echo, before you muere! Or, if you forget what that means, chica, DIE!!" Kyra kicked Echo, probably for dramatic effect. Then she turned to Mo again. "F.Y.I., Mortimer, it is Taylo! Not Taylor. Not Tyler. Not Tayloey, Tilo, or, Echo's personal favorite, Tayloha! ("Tayloha," Echo giggled.) No, just Taylo. But please stick to Kyra. I prefer it. Less confusing." Mo nodded.

"That's agreeable," he said. "Now, next question. Where are you from?" Echo answered this question eagerly. Meggie got the impression that her favorite noise was her own voice.

"Well that depends what you mean," she said. "The place we were previously is a small town in Colorado that the majority of humanity doesn't even know exists. But if you mean our origins, you might want to sit down," Mo started to say something, but Echo continued, "because I'm gonna tell you anyways. I'm from Wyoming, and then Oklahoma. Kyra previously live in Washington, the state of the vampires, and-"

"Echo, you're doing it again," Kyra interuppted.

"Oh, sorry." Yep. Echo definitely was one of those people whose voices was their personal music. Before she could say something else, Mo spoke up.

"How did you two get a copy of Inkheart?" This seemed to confuse them.

"Come again?" Kyra asked.

"Inkheart. The only left copy is in Elinor's house, and if what you said is true, then you weren't anywhere near there." Echo giggled.

"Near," she muttered. Kyra roled her eyes.

"Echo, focus!" she said. To Meggie and Mo, she said, "Echo suffers from O..F.G.S. That stands for Obsession with Fictional Guys Syndrome. Unfortunatly for us, there is not yet a cure. But so long as you don't say the name of _any _fictional character, okay?" Echo was giggling harder now, swaying back and forth. She kept muttering the word Near.

Mo stared at her a moment, then said to Kyra, "Okay, okay." To Echo he said, " Hey, mellow out a lit-"

"NO!!" Kyra shouted, but it was to late. Mo had set off Echo. She was laughing louder now, jumping up and down, shrieking happily, "Mello, Mello, OMG he is sooooooooo hot!!" Kyra scowled.

"This is what happens when you really set her off," she said. Then she went over the Echo and bopped her on the forehead. This seemed to snap her out of it.

"OWWWW!" she yelled.

"Could have had a V8," was all Kyra said.

"I hate V8's," Echo replied, getting her another whack from Kyra. "Okay, okay, I'll calm down," she yelled. "Man you're worse than AJ." She took a deep breath, then turned to Mo. "To answer you question we didn't read ourselves into Inkheart. We read ourselves into…" She cut off, and turned to Kyra. "Can I tell them?" she asked.

Kyra shrugged. "Might as well," she said. Echo nodded.

"We didn't read ourselves into Inkheart," she said again, " We read ourselves, well, Kyra read us into…Inkspell." This last bit came out as little more than a whisper. Meggie frowned.

"Inkspell?" she asked. "What's that?"

"It's the sequel to Inkheart," Echo answered.

"But Fenoglio never wrote a sequel to Ink-"

"That's because it wasn't written by Fenoglio," Echo cut in. She started fumbling through her bag.

"What do you mean?" asked Meggie.

"It was written by Cornilia Funke," Echo said. "It's quite a good book, well series actually. The movie comes out in January, and Inkdeath, the 3rd book comes out in…I want to say October."

"Yeah, October," Kyra said nodding. "Are you having trouble finding it?"

"Well, I swear I put it in here," Echo said, sticking her head in the bag. "Damn Mary Poppins effect."

"I told you not to cast that spell on your bag," Kyra scolded. "But, no, you just had to bring your entire library with you."

"Hey, at least my bag isn't a disorganized death trap!" Echo snapped. "By the way, did you ever find that assignment?" Kyra started to reply, but Echo suddenly shouted, "Found it!" With that, she pulled a red book out of the bag. The cover showed a hand, a horned marten, fire, and gold. It clearly bore the title Inkheart, but instead of Fenoglio, it said the author was Cornelia Funke. "This is the Inkheart Kyra and I read," she said quietly, handing it to Meggie.

Meggie stared at it. So there is another Inkheart, she thought. But what she said was "What's this Inkheart about?"

Echo and Kyra smirked the same knowing, cold smirk. They stared at Meggie and Mo for a moment, before Echo said excitedly yet quietly, "You."


	3. Chapter 3

Meggie and Mo just stared at the witch and the werecat. What else could the do? The witch Echo had just told them that they were nothing more than characters in someone else's book. Mo found his voice first.

"What do you mean?" he asked shakily.

Kyra answered, "I know, it's a shocker. It's like when Echo learned that Heath Leadger was dead. She cried for about a week."

"Hey, he was one of a kind!" Echo yelled.

Kyra laughed, then said, "That aside, we've basically read ourselves into a story about people who get read into a story. In other words, Inkspell."

"If you're confused, its okay," Echo said. "It took me a week to figure it out."

"Echo, it took you a week to figure out what LHS stood for," Kyra said.

"Hey, I had just moved there!" Echo yelled. "How was I supposed to know they were the school's initials?"

"Excuse me," Meggie said. "But I just don't believe it."

"If you don't believe us," Echo said, "then why don't you open up the book and read it?"

Meggie did just that. She just opened the book up randomly and read the first thing she could find. "'You mean you don't know how your story ends?" Meggie asked. Dustfinger said, "Do you know how your own story ends, princess?'"

Meggie gasped, then showed the page to Mo. He stared at it for a moment, then swallowed hard. Then he said, "I suppose what you say is true. But why did you read yourselves into this story? You said the end of the series hasn't come out yet, but by doing this, aren't you ruining the ending? Why now?"

When Mo said this, Echo's face suddenly fell, her eyes turning very sad. "You can explain this one Kyra," she said quietly. "I'm going to my happy place and think about Mello and chocolate." With that she sat down and closed her eyes.

Kyra sighed, and looked at Echo with a look of sympathy. "We really weren't planning on reading ourselves into this story yet," she said. "We were gonna wait for Inkdeath to come out first. But that was all before the divorce." Kyra paused a moment. "Megy's parents are getting a divorce," she explained. "She just found out a few days ago. She begged me to read us here, because this is her favorite book series. She just wanted to get away from it all. What else could I do?" Kyra shrugged.

"Are you done?" Echo asked.

"Yeah," Kyra nodded. Echo stood up.

"Me and Kyra are a team," she said. " I'm the writer. I write all the passages we need to get into a book…and out. I can read also, just as Kyra can write, but Kyra reads better, and I write better."

Mo nodded, then asked, "Who are you when you're not here?"

"Just you average hyperactive high school students," Echo said. "You might not believe it, but in our world, Kyra and I look a lot alike."

"We're sisters from another mister," Kyra said with a smile.

"You mean your friends?!" Meggie exclaimed.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"You don't act like it," Meggie said honestly.

"The best kind of friend is one you don't get along with," Echo said simply.

Mo hesitantly said, "Out of curiosity, and there won't be hard feelings, I promise, who is your favorite character in Inkheart?"

"No hard feelings?" Kyra asked.

"No hard feelings," Mo said again.

"Then I would have to say Dustfinger," Kyra said. Echo didn't answer. Instead she looked at the ground. "Oh, come on Echo. They said no hard feelings."

"Yeah, and you said you wouldn't tell anyone I liked the redhead in English," Echo said.

"Echo!"

"Fine!!" Echo sighed, then said, "My favorite character is Basta."

"Basta!!" Meggie yelled. "That monster!!"

"See!" Echo cried, turning to Kyra. "This is just like the redhead in English! And F.Y.I., Miss Meggie, he happens to a hot monster!"

"All right, all right," Kyra snapped. "So I was wrong. Sue me."

"I WILL!" Echo yelled right back. "Everyone mocks me just because I love Basta. What's not to love, huh?! I mean, it's technically not his fault he's evil!! And he's hot. Well, at least in the book. I don't like the guy that plays him in the movie."

"Yeah, he looks like George Lopez," Kyra said. There was a chilling silence for a few moments. The Kyra asked, "Is it all right if we come back to the camp with you guys? We want to meet the other characters."

Mo thought a moment, then said, "All right, just don't tell anyone else they're just characters from books."

"By anyone you mean Resa," Echo said. Mo nodded. "Fine with us." As she said this, she once again began to dig through her bag. "But maybe we should change into something more appropriate. I don't think people here were sweats."

Mo agreed. "There are probably some extra dresses back at the camp."

Echo made a noise that sounded like a laugh, but it came mainly from her throat. "I don't do dresses," she said.

"Don't worry," Kyra said, "Echo's got the clothing department covered."

Echo pulled out a notebook from her bag. "Which outfit?" she asked, leafing through it.

"Warrior, if you don't mind."

Echo turned to a specific page. "Watch this," she said to Meggie and Mo. "I learned this trick in…I want to say Narnia." Echo apparently had a bad memory.

"No," Kyra corrected, "Middle Earth."

"Whatever," Echo said, rolling her eyes. She brought a small leather bag from her purse. "Magic dust," she explained. She pored some of the contents, which was a silvery powder, onto the paper. Then she whispered something, and blew gently on the paper…And then the words came off!

Meggie gasped. Floating in the air were hundreds of words. They surrounded Kyra until she was no longer visible. When they disappeared, Kyra was dressed differently. She now wore a shirt with one sleeve made from some animal skin, and tan, leather skirt, and golden sandals. Slung over her shoulder was a bow and a quiver of arrows. Around her waist was leather belt with a sword and a dagger attached. Her multi-colored hair was up in a ponytail, revealing pointed ears.

"That…that's amazing!" Meggie exclaimed.

Echo bowed. "Thank you," she said. "I to think it is an über awesome trick. Now if you'll excuse me, its my turn." Echo did the trick again. The words came and disappeared. Echo was now wearing a black vest-like shirt, with a high collar. It was made from what looked like scales. She also wore black pants and boots. There was a black headband around her white hair in a very hippie fashion. Around her waist she had not one but two swords. On her arms were gloves made of the same material as the shirt. The went up to her elbows, and had the fingers cut off.

"You've gone warrior as well?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah," Echo replied, putting up the notebook. "I love being a witch!"

"Well," said Mo, " shall we go meet the others?"


	4. Chapter 4

Meggie spent the walk back to the camp thinking about what all the girls said. She still found it hard to believe that she was nothing more than a character in someone else's book. Mo seemed to be taking very well. He was just chatting calmly with the girls.

"So what are your families like?" he asked. Echo, of course, answered first.

"Besides my parents, I got a little brother named Joey. He's awesome, though possibly gay."

"I've met her brother. It's true," Kyra said.

"It's my fault," Echo said proudly.

"It is," Kyra agreed.

Mo just stared at them a moment.

"Well, not really," Echo said. "He's just really girly and says weird things at times."

"It's still your fault," Kyra said.

"Yeah," Echo said, nodding.

"My families pretty lame," said Kyra. "Just mom, dad, and a big dog who thinks he's an ankle biter."

"That means lap dog!" Echo exclaimed happily.

"Do they know you're here?" Mo asked. "I mean, I wasn't happy when Meggie read herself into Inkheart."

"Yeah, we know," Kyra said. "That part won the unofficial prize for best break down in a book."

"It also won best foretelling of my future," Echo said. "Aside from the whole 'quitting the book doctor business' business, my dad yelled the exact same thing to my…" She stopped suddenly, her face falling yet again.

"Brother," finished Kyra. "He yelled the exact same thing to Joey. Who replied, "Nooooooo! My styling tricks are in those books!" as he tore at his soft and bouncy hair!!" Both girls suddenly cracked up.

"What's so funny?" Mo asked.

"Soft…and bouncy, ha ha, bouncy hair!" Echo gasped.

"Just, ha, just like a…a _sheep_!" Kyra shrieked. Both girls fell to the ground, laughing to hard to speak, though the word "sheep" escaped Echo's lips a few times. After about 2 minutes, the girls calmed down enough to stand up.

"What was that about?" Mo asked

"Sorry about that," Echo said. "It's sort of an inside joke. One of those, 'Ya had to be there' things."

"Basically, we're making fun of Joey's hair," said Kyra.

"Yeah, I got that," said Mo. They walked in silence for a few moments more. Then Meggie thought of something Echo had said.

"Echo, you're a writer, right?" she asked. Echo nodded, proudly.

"Yes, yes I am," she said. "What do you want, an autograph?" Kyra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, will you quit it!" she said.

"Let me think about it…no," Echo said. Kyra raised her hand, as if to hit her. Echo ducked, saying, "Please don't hit me. I'll shut up…sorta." Kyra lowered her hand. Echo turned back to Meggie. "Anyways, what's your point?"

Meggie was about to ask Echo if she could help with the plan that had formed in her head, when a voice interrupted her.

"Mo, Meggie!" came Resa's voice. They had reached the camp. Resa ran up to them, and, seeing Echo and Kyra, asked, "Who are they?"

"Yes, Bluejay," said the Black Prince as her approached. "Have you figured out who they are?"

Mo nodded. "They can be trusted," he said.

Kyra and Echo both stepped forward. "Yeah, I know we got off to a rough start…" Kyra started.

"But we think you're really cool and you're so awesome and when my brother grows up he want to be like you…but with hair!" Echo exploded. The Black Prince stared at her a moment, unable to make sense of this comment. Then, suddenly, both girls ran over to Resa.

"Oh my gawd!!" Kyra said. "You do look like Meggie! I mean, really, you could be her sister or something." Resa blinked, about to say something, when Echo cut in.

"Yeah, you do look like Meggie," she said. "So it makes us wonder what the baby's going to look like. Will it look like you, will it look like Mo, will it be a crossbreed of the both of you, what, what, what! And speaking of the baby, do you know what you'll name it, huh, huh, huh?"

There was an awkward silence, though it was not caused by Echo's latest sugar rush. Well, it kind of was. It was mostly what she said.

Finally, Resa spoke. "What do you mean, 'the baby'?" she asked. Echo's expression fell into one that said loud and clear, "Oh shit!"

"Echo," groaned Kyra.

"This is why I can't read exerts or icons or anything that has spoilers in it!" Echo whined. "This is worse than when I told Harry Dumbledore dies!"

"Echo, do us a favor and go smash your head into a tree and kill what little brain cells you have left," Kyra said, clearly annoyed.

"Can't I just smoke some pot and enjoy myself?" Echo asked. She looked at Kyra and immediately said, "Never mind."

"Meggie," Mo said, his voice shaky. "Why don't you take Echo and Kyra to meet the others?"

"All right," said Meggie, understanding her parents needed to be alone. She turned to the girls. "Follow me," she said.

* * *

That's all for now. _Constructive _critisim is welcome!


End file.
